Reach for the moon
by geekm
Summary: True if one weapon is taken away from humans they will seek and find other more devastating then the one they have lost. That do not concern him he will help his mother take back the gift she have given after freeing her of-course. While he dose so he met many people and his own beliefs shake and reform in the end he is given a choice that would change the world as it is...
1. Chapter 1

Before I start I would like to clear up that I write for my own enjoyment and would not respond to any negative remarks or just plain bit$hing but suggestion are welcomed, my story would sound dark at times, so if you are not into such things please save your time by skipping this one. But I do deal with extreme reality of what the original refuse to show. If you do enjoy please do share what you like and would you like to see further down the road.

Chapter 1

Hate and anger are all things naruto knew well as he had faced it life long, yet he found it amusing how this vile creature talk of moral and such while they themselves are corrupt to core taking life of others for "greater goods", some do not even dignify their actions but openly loot and pillage tormenting those who are unable to resist, making those innocent soul suffer.

There are purity in the cursed land crawling with humans that much he can admit, but can only be found in "beast" and such rarely on humans even they have slightest tint of evil that human openly have yet hide behind just actions, morals and the filthy law they make. He was selected few who was not tainted and shaped by "society" these creatures make, yet that was because he was never touched by it yet again enough to see the evil of them, these creatures claim to be civil but that is just the behaviors hammered in them after they got fed up of ages of chaos and war.

Bringing disease and death to them, from what he have observed kindness is what they rarely respond to yet always respond to threat to their interest, well being or when the thing they hold dear is threatened such as their way of life, they are creatures who are more dangerous than a injured and hungry predator as it is not as cunning and depraved as humans they may not be physically strong or have an evolutionary feature making them superior and far more fit to survive the natural selection but have intelligence far more superior to any 'beast' . And obviously their numbers, crawling the breath of elemental nation like insects. But insects as they call them serve more purpose than humans in greater picture Kami set in for maintaining the circle of life.

All humans do is disturb the cycle , pollute the Kami given gifts, destroy ecosystems, take life far more than necessary and sends waves of haltered in air effecting the helpless creatures of Kami forcing them to mutate and turn them to vile creatures that the human then dub as evil, foul and demons yet they fail to see how hypocritical they really are. As they are the most vile creature to walk the Kami made lands. They used the intelligence gifted to them to wage war, suppress not only beast but their own kin. The tool they made turned to weapon to tear , cut and smash. Instead of forming a peaceful world where they follow nature and take what necessary, they take that is not needed and populate more than this land can hold comfortably resulting in conflicts that further destroys the flora and fauna and land scrape more then they already have by digging the heart of mother earth for ores and minerals, cutting trees and rocks to form their home, polluting the water bodies ,killing the Kami's creature many gone extinct due to the selfish nature of humans many yet more cease to exist. They know what is happening and what would be the consequence yet they do nothing to change that the society have molded them as such that they see everything yet move on like they are like a blind man walking in a dark night.

But the greatest sin they had done or can ever do even on top of these vile things is the missuses of gift of chakra. Granted to them by the rabbit princess a true goddess from far stars gracing this lands to add beauty to it. The true purpose of chakra was to give them understanding of how nature works so they behave in accordance to what they should have. To connect humans with each other so understanding and peace could usher to the war ravaged land but all she succeed was to hand them a more dangerous weapon. To do that she made 2 beings just like her with the element of human so they can connect them better and truly comprehend what they have to preach yet they were corrupted by humans and the foul moral they have created. They stood in her way when she were to deliver the rightful punishment permitted by the tired gods. But they were punished fittingly, cursed to this lands to suffer and see what their actions have brought upon them helpless to right their wrong yet when time come they were to be dammed to oblivion locked off far on space conscious yet not so ,suffering yet unable to help themselves.

Naruto will aid her once she is free or even before and once the lands are free of humans he will plea with her to end his misery and finally free his soul from this wreathed body. But to be of any use to her he have to first gain power worthy enough to stand by a gods side. To do so he trains everyday and gain knowledge of his body and the chakra itself like no human did before. All the branch of ninja arts may they be ninjutsu , genjutsu or any other branch is only a guide a way to mold and use chakra in specific way if he knew chakra itself he can make his own ways but the arts further developed by humans were interesting to but almost all aim at destruction and enslavement. He strengthen his frail human body by making use of what knowledge he can salvage from orochimaru lab or any of abandoned laboratory he can find throughout konohagakure no sato. No way mutating his body but purifying his uzumaki blood. It is not common knowledge but uzumaki are direct dependent of kaguya ootsutsuki herself as her blood gave rise to the clan of humans.

Many might wonder how a boy his age and limited resources(none) have so much knowledge of happening of millennia old lost secrets. Well kaguya herself gave the information to him when she appeared in his dreams when he was 4 years old as she claimed he is the child of prophecy and his soul is purest she have ever seen in these wretched land. And tasked him to free her from her imprisonment as gods can't as per rules say. For that night the goddess gave him love of a mother he was so depraved of, that was what gave him the will to live and strive forward and made him that much more dedicated to wipe humans out of these lands.

So here he is standing at the edge on the head of hashirama senju looking at the vast village below with contempt. His "parents" ignore him and also others, worse they do is look at him with a look of pure hatred and menace. He was smart enough to keep out and keep his skills hidden. He had met kurama or maya as she was his tenant. When she first saw him all she wanted to do was tear him to pieces but when he explained to her who he was or what he was tasked with and who blessed him. Then she was more accepting not fully but was more tolerating towards him and supportive. They have already nabbed 90% of her chakra back from both of the sisters those fools(his parents) still think they were progressing in reality there was just less to control. Today he had nabbed nearly all the remaining chakra all that was left and maya was squealing in delight being Full again he had nabbed all the uzumaki mask and scrolls also scroll of sealing and all copy of uzumaki technique present in his "father's" secret study and and secretly placed a ancient seal of uzumaki in kushina which prevents her to reveal any uzumaki secrets to anyone even with those of uzumaki blood same seal was applied to minato. How was he skilled enough to do this? well he did have blessing of goddess, help of maya, gigantic chakra reserve and most importantly kage bushin. Also it too helps he was relentlessly training his mind and body since he was four.

Even then minato is high kage and kushina is elite jonin even low kage so how did he managed to evade detection from them and placed seal on both of them as they share a room. Well they were exhausted and out of it one night after having some "Fun" made his task easy. How he knew that his room was in the corner of house where only his room exist well know pure blooded with blessing of the rabbit princess he was not human but superhuman. Infinite lifespan near godly chakra reserve with blessing to learn all chakra based techniques and control at a rapid rate. Also eventually unlocking the blood of Kaguya. He IS god among-st human as he has also have ability to regenerate from a cell so he had place countless cells outside konohagakure as far as he can go in a pod where no one can detect them and within the secret senju hideout in first and second's face also on all those abandoned library he found not that he need to as a cell in his brain is protected by a chakra shell only gods themselves can destroy not even their weapons can. But that shell once used will take weeks to regenerate leaving him venerable to death hence the precaution. Also his body will stop aging at the age of 26 when he fully matures.

Today is the day when he releases maya and finally leaves this vile village once and for all at the age of 14 he was ready. He failed the exams purposefully and was thus banished from "his" clans but still being connected to the uzumaki namikaze clans he was not fully orphan but a banished heir with ninja training so he was his own person. Meaning he was free to do as he will the hokage can't "officially" do anything. But knowing that bastard he will send root minions to capture him and "train" him to be better weapon or tool for village as he still have uzumaki and namikaze blood in him(no longer Namikaze though not that he known that).

All the preparation were done chakra suppression seal on top of chakra absorption seal whic empowered the chakra suppression seal and barrier seal was in place, ritual seal was also in place, duplicate seal key which he made after studying the shiki fuujin in place as he lacked the original key which was kept with those filthy toads for "safekeeping". Barrier was erected as soon as he entered the place and would be more empowered when he starts releasing maya. Taking one last deep breath he started the process after 3 hours it was done with no complications other than one chakra fluctuations nearly destroying the suppression seal, falling on his back he then released all the seals. There stood maya in all her glory her long red hair reaching her knees, slit eyes whiskers mark which he lacks know. Curvy and rightly proportionate body she looked like goddess nothing close to kaguya though but close enough from what faint memory he have of her from their short encounter. she looked at him with a cold look on her face seeing that he was ready to run as he was too exhausted to fight her and then the village ninja soon to come to investigate.

What happened next shocked him as her expression changed from cold indifference to that of joy and happiness as she scooped him and crushed him to her bossums. He soon started squirming and trying to be released from her death grip as suffocation set in, realizing she was killing him she released him. As soon as he was released he fell on his back and took large gulp of air to fill his lungs. True he would be revived after some time but the feeling of death was unpleasant overall.

Soon he regained his composure and coughed in his hand to get maya's attention and said, "as per as our agreement i have released you. And also( handing her a seal) this once applied to your body will permanently be engraved there, you should then take the paper off and destroy it for security purpose. Once applied it will prevent you to be sealed or be subdued by any technique made by humans including shiki fuujin and techniques as such also including genjutsu even of mangekyou sharingan by madara himself or by rinnegan. You will also be immune to Gedō Mazō binding. But i will advise you to go in hiding until least i kill of all of akatsuki, zetsu said it will be some time till they start trying to get the tailed beasts." with that said he got up and was about to leave for his bed to rest and then "GTFO(Get the fu#k outta) here". It was afternoon and he was to leave in midnight under the cover of darkness.

But before he could leave he was stopped by maya who stood in his way and said, "who said we are to part ways. You have only fulfilled one of your promise but you still haven't fulfilled your other. I will make sure you do, akatsuki will be moving soon and i don't want to see any of my sisters suffer anymore by human hands even that crazy shukaku. So until you free them all you are stuck with me."

Naruto looked at her with a serious look he might have told her partial truth but never full so he had to rid of her as he is sure she will stand in his way. But he can't kill her or convince her otherwise so only option was to quickly finish his obligation and be done with it. Most of jinchuriki were easy as most were hated and or were rogue but nibi and gyuki were not as they were well liked and respected in their village. While Shukaku jinchuriki do not had such pleasure he was still confined in the village so he had his work cut out there. So he decided he will go for the rouge one. But first came information gathering but since he do not had resources he had to compromise. Since, he had one information that the akatsuki are looking for them he was sure he can "borrow" some from them. That was a task in itself even zetsu was unwilling to share as he would be at risk if he did so. Even plant's have to save their own interest after-all if he died he would be no help to kaguya.

so he relented and said, "Fine but you have to assist as well, as you know I'm lacking in information have your kin follow the jinchuriki trail also ask them to keep their eyes and ears open for any information about akatsuki bases or that of orochimaru. Once we have gathered enough information we are to move, also if you can convince the bijuu to hold off any assistance to their host while battling me IF it comes to that, it would be appreciated. Once said and done i will provide them with the same seal i did to you. Also i wish to assist kirigakure with their "situation" so as to gain a valuable ally and to gain field experience. Rest up as you too are exhausted we will meet at the abandoned north east gate at midnight during the time of change of sift for ANBU."

With that piece said he left her there so he can rest in peace it was no secret to him kurama detest him, only tolerated his presence she felt he was not worthy of her "Divine" presence. Not that he cared but still it did hurt as he least expected acceptance from her. Well he guessed he will be treated in similar fashion by others also so he should not be surprised. When midnight arrived he was about to leave the premises but stopped to consider whether or not to leave a note for minato and kushina. He sighted and wrote one seeing they never abused him and provided for his bare necessity. So they deserved least that much. With that done he tucked the envelop backside of his door and left quietly.

He arrived at the spot and saw kurama waiting for him in her small kitsune form he nodded at her and they left under the shadow of night. No one would notice his presence or lack of it for days to come when they do he would be far gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The day was like any day for minato and kushina they woke up got cleaned up after previous nights "fun" and then kushina prepared food while minato got ready for office. And the twins were also redyeing themself for the academy. But for some reason kushina felt hollow and empty. Like something important have been ripped from her yet she did not know. She thought for a while and counted for everyone important to her yet all of them were counted for even that perv jiraiya as perverted as he is he is still important. So she went on on with her routine as of nothing has happened. 2 weeks had passed since naruto had left and today was the day the ne shinobi are supposed to capture naruto to "train" him properly. It hurt her that she have to allow that but he was their blood so shinobi from other nation would try to capture him for his special abilities. Since they did not have time for him and he failed the academy they were left with little choice(to them at least) this way he will be safe and grow strong, she knew that she would condemn him to life of suffering but this way could least fulfill his duties to konohagakure and his family even if he is banished for political reasons he still is their son and she still loves him.

She sighted as she set the plates, he was to be "kicked" out today so she will atleast make him feel loved today. She knew they were not close ,that she pushed him completely out of family but to her least was for his own security since he posses the soul of kurama he cannot come close to either yin or yang part thus not her or minato as they are always by their site. She did regret her action but it has to be done for "greater good" as minato has explained to her. She did not care for such but she cannot see her children hurt just because they are close to each other so she with that in mind allowed it.

But now that she thought about it her action might seem she hates him and wish him suffering as she could have spent some time with him and cared for him much more but she always set a mask of cold indifference in his presence to make it easy for him to be alone in a sense. She sighted again as there was no use thinking of it know. She reached his room and sighted again she she saw dust in the handle sure she did not cleaned his room like others but she have assumed naruto would least do that but as soon as she she slid the door she coughed as dust was set flying ,she coughed for a while and saw the room was fairly dusty like it was not cleaned for weeks. She first dismissed it as naruto being a slob but then her ninja training kicked in as she noticed even the bed had dust meaning no one was using it. So she searched the room and found it strangely barren then she noticed the paper hanged behind the door addressed to her and minato.

Fear gripped her heart as she shakily took it and unfold it and started reading it

"To,

Minato and Kushina.

I first of all like to thank both of you for bringing me to this world. And taking care of me till now even thought it was not ideal parents and child relation at-least you did not misplaced your anger like the villagers did. And at-least shielded me from harm from others and you yourself did not abused me other than the coldness and dismissal of my existence, you depraved me of love and social relationship a "normal" person have. But for that i thank you for i now see clearly my purpose. And just to clear any misunderstanding i do not hate konohagakure or its people not even you both or those brats. But i cannot live here anymore i feel like a caged animal.

As everyone know my secret here i have no hope to find love here and my purpose takes me to many places for i wish to achieve true peace. If you love me any please do not send any of those ne lackeys or konohagakure anbu. How i know of ne well when there have no one to shelter you either grow up or die. Also a certain visit from a "crippled" old war hawk do help. As for my duties for "my clan and village" well i was never loved in the village as for clan i was never trained by either of you so i do not know any clan secret also i never had access to the library so all or any clan secret are safe as for konohagakure secret well all that is taught in academy is common knowledge to all hidden ninja village worth their salt. And also both namikaze or uzumaki clan do not posses any specific bloodline so I ultimately hold no duty to both clan as I was duly banished thus a person of my own according to konohagakure laws. I do know kushina was nearly abducted but she is pure-blooded uzumaki unlike me. Only case anyone can use me for breeding is when they have a pure-blooded uzumaki female "that" is highly unlikely. Only reason anyone will take interest in me would be to experiment on me even then I will be useless as only a person of orochimaru skill can get any positive result and I highly doubt he is interested in uzumaki clan.

Again I know these information is not common but are not restricted. Again thank you for everything. I hope you heed to my humble request to be left alone because I will not come willingly or without resistance. For I know what awaits me. Hope we never meet again.

Naruto

No longer uzumaki namikaze."

With that the letter ended as kushina fell to the ground not minding the dust and started silently sobbing true she was not as attached to naruto as much she was with her other children but she loved him nevertheless to lose a child like this was harsh he even addressed her and minato by their name he did not even called them mother or father but address them with their first name. Like some stranger would. Soon she regained her composure and went to minato to address this issue. Minato was sitting at the table when he notice kushina approaching he smiled but it soon turned to frown as he noticed her state her dress, which was covered in dirt, dried tears in her face and she looked broken. So he excused himself from children and took hold of kushina and took her to their room so the children would not notice her is such state. As soon as he entered the room he placed a silencing seal so as to maintain privacy. Before he could speak kushina offered him a letter so he silently took it and read his eyes first widen then took a sharp edge then they became enraged.

The brat he ruined it his whole plan for him with him in root danzo would become loyal to him as he soon plan to make them official no point fight when they had same goal and he would not pursue his daughters for power also he would be rid of naruto for a while or good. It was not that he did not liked or loved his son it is just that he is a great security risk to konohagakure then orochimaru himself as he held the kyubi's soul and the soul attract the yin and yang and the seal naruto had was weak not meant to hold the chakra but the soul. But he did had the soul but now with him gone minato not only lost an asset as he could have used him as decoy for akatsuki but now he is more dangerous as just by reading this letter minato can conclude that he is more smarter than he showed and he did sated that he knows what awaits him. Also when akatsuki capture him he can reveal the identity of the true jinchuriki namely his sister or outright join them. And from what kushina had said he already had weeks lead and all the trails would have gone cold.

Of course he would not heed his request while his points are valid in every sense but he is a asset minato cannot lose as his presence secure his daughters identity but also shelter them from hate as it is directed at naruto. But if the brat approach the daimyo and present his paper of release from clans and failure from academy he would be a adult with no guardian and worse if he demonstrate his real skill the daimyo might recruit him as trainee guardian or even a mercenary under his protection then he would be untouchable not unreachable but if they would be caught there would be hell to pay. So he left a shadow clone for kushina and other for children and flashed to his office and ordered to get the anbu captain and danzo he would not be happy but he will compensate somehow but that for later but now comes capturing him before he reaches fire capital.

Soon the requested persons arrived minato noticed annoyance in danzo cold demeanour and thus quickly started after securing the room properly

"i have called you to address matter of grave importance whatever is to be discussed here now would be treated SS rank secret. And breach of that would be treated with proper punishment are we clear."

When both nodded he continued

"Roughly 2 weeks before naruto formally known as naruto uzumaki namikaze have left the village undetected and his absence is only noticed today by kushina uzumaki namikaze accidentally while we do not have any authority over him as he failed the academy then opted out and was then removed from both uzumaki and namikaze clan. But you both know he is to big a asset to loose. So your mission is to capture him as from my deduction I conclude that he most possibly would try to approach fire daimyo and seek refuge there but we cannot leave other possibilities so dog send two of your best infiltration and tracking team to track him as the trail is weeks old it would be hard to follow. This mission would be ranked as S rank as the mission would require these team to infiltrate enemy territory if the track leads there also keep two extraction team ready if required ,do not take the boy as a fool he was able to leave without being noticed and have shown cunningness and intellect beyond his age and estimated skill, treat him at least jonin level thereat, you are dismissed dog." with that the anbu captain left.

Minato the turned to danzo and continued, " I want you to use if possible all of ne to capture naruto, your forces are to head to the capital of Hi no Kuni if he had already got an asylum you are to capture him and bring him back if the ninja you send fail they cannot show any tie to konohagakure so be sure to take necessary precaution. Also here with this ne is official again but under my jurisdiction also the "final test" will not include death of the failure but they will be sent to academy final year to be part of normal force this way we do not waste resources. And you will remove all cursed seal applied and apply standard anbu seal to them also making them loyal to me too. Information regarding your organization would be treated SSS rank and aside from me only you would be allowed to access it ever, even the past and future hokage will not be able to access it. And the future recruit would be legally recruited and you will relax some of your harsh standards. But remember there is always way around words and rules they are never set on stone. We will discuss the finer prints and terms and condition later but we must hurry now time is of the essence here."

Danzo took the paper and carefully examined it once satisfied he nodded and took off even though he would be restricted but he no longer had to worry about the hokage or much secrecy as his organization is legal now with the SSS rank restriction he do not have to worry about his past action. But the hokage have suggested that they will bend some rules and do compromises it was fair trade to him. So he took off and ordered his men to do so and he himself went with them as this was matter of almost importance, his sharingan can come in handy. But little did danzo and minato knew they were just wasting time and resources as naruto has already left fire capital after getting making the daimyo his puppet.

[some time before with Naruto] [yes I'm messing with timeline somewhat and all guardian shinobi are alive]

Getting in the city was easy as he is "former" heir of uzumaki-namikaze clan and "former" son of hokage. But that would not grant him audience with the daimyo on immediate biases but time was something he did not have. So he sneaked past the guards and reached the throne room where the daimyo was seated. He was casually chatted with the only female guardian shinobi Tou if his memory served him right and he also noticed asuma sarutobi son of sandaime hokage. So he quietly reached where daimyo's subject would stand when being addressed by him and dropped the indivisibility as soon as he released his technique the guardian shinobi surrounded him weapons on ready but Tou stayed by the daimyo side as a last resort he guessed. He put up his hand in a surrender motion and said

" I'm sorry to intrude but I had no other way I am in grave danger and the time is of the essence. My name is naruto formally naruto uzumaki namikaze. I was recently kicked out of my clans and the 'family' because of my 'incompetence'. But in reality I hid my skills which I proved by infiltrating your castle."

He finished and waited for the daimyo to respond he nodded and silently commanded his guardians to relax and for naruto to continue. So naruto continued.

" currently konohagakure anbu and ne shinobi are perusing me in order to capture me. As they consider me too great a asset to loose but it goes against law's but they intend to do it anyway. As you know I'm holder of kyubi's soul he used me as scapegoat to shelter his daughters from hate the villagers they had for kyubi and intended to had me handover to danzo for 'training'. He also wanted to use me as a decoy against akatsuki."

The daimyo looked confused at the mention of akatsuki so naruto clarified

"They are a terrorist group made of exclusively of s ranked missing ninjas hailing from various villages they were recently used by the tsuchikage for some time. But their current motive seems to be capturing jinchuriki for their bijuu. Their intentions or reason to seek them while unknown are guaranteed to be ill for all of nations."

Naruto finished. The daimyo looked charm on the outside but naruto could see from his body language that he was furious no doubt minato had failed to mention this or outright lied to him. After some time the daimyo charmed down and said

"while I do appreciate the information the hokage failed to mention me, I do not see why you are here as you said so yourself you no longer are heir of any clan from my nation and you forfeited your citizenship thus you are no longer my concern what happens between you and konohagakure is between you two and not 'my' concern."

Naruto was seething on the inside the daimyo just proved how selfish, treacherous and hypocritical human can be. As what konohagakure was doing is against the rule the daimyo enforced yet he would allowed them to do so for his personal benefit. He would extract his price either from naruto or konohagakure. So, naruto put his offer up by saying

"By the law enforced by you even If I am former citizen of your nation konohagakure cannot do that me it is outright kidnapping if brought to your attention you are honour bond to stop it. But alas I know how the world works. Fine as you have seen I'm very skilled with infiltration no disrespect to your security or your guards I could have easily killed you if I so wished and I also have strong information network which I can employ for you all I ask in return is that you keep 'your' village in line make sure they do not add me in their bingo book or peruse me any further and you will give me immunity and protection under your name and authority. If you not I will simply take my services to one who is willing to pay me equivalent or better"

Naruto finished he looked at daimyo for reaction and saw he was laughing behind his fan. He looked generally ambushed. He said in a mocking tone.

"well you are brave if nothing else. You come in my castle uninvited disturb my peace. Then you have the courage to demand of me. Look around boy you are surrounded by most elite ninjas in fire nation and in a castle build to resist ninjas attack. Filled with my most elite men armed to the tooth and ready to fight army at any movement if need arises. I can simply kill you or force you to do my bidding."

Naruto sighted at the mans arrogance and then his eyes hardened he did a hand sign and there was a explosion then another and then another. It seems that it was true human mostly only respond to threats not to kindness or need of others. Once the noises stopped he then said

"well I tried to be civil! You see your castle is protected by fuinjutsu that of a uzumaki clan from time when they had alliance with konohagakure before of-course it was destroyed because of konohagakure's treachery. I can reduce this castle to dust before any of you can react and I am but a clone original is already miles away from city with your family. Had you helped me like a honourable man should have I would have placed them back where they should have been and they would have no recollection that they were ever kidnapped but you forced my hand. Now my 'demands' are as such you will force konohagakure to stop the perusing me. Then you will reduce funding to konohagakure by 50%. Then you will force minato off his position in lieu of these files 'naruto throws some file on ground in front of him' and reinstate sandaime till he is ready to give position to someone I approve. Then you will transfer fund to the account I will give you and return to me all uzumaki clans scrolls, relics and valuable plundered from the destroyed village also giving me detailed account of which nation got what loot and release the land of uzu to me. These conditions are non negotiable. To give you more motive to not be a smart ass I have planted bombs all over the city and any attempt to diffuses or detect them will cause them to explode. The bombs have 1 month timer set in them which me or my clone have to reset. Also your family will stay with me for extra insurance your daughter looked ripe and untouched, I wonder what will happen if I were to just drop her in middle of a bandit camp hmmmm…."

Naruto finished and waited for the man to react first he seemed furious then the true meaning of what he said set in and he looked terrified and looked at him with pleading eyes then fell to his knees and said

"No please no not my princess. Have some mercy you are endangering many innocent life here. And I cant possibly fulfill all your demands. You are asking me to hand over the land of fire to you."

Naruto seemed ambushed at the sudden change in the mans attitude and said

"Movements ago you were sitting there looking at me as if I was a insect, a mere insignificant bug at your feet to be squished if you deemed so. What gives now hmmmmm…. it seems it is true man truly only responds to threats. No matter you will do as I say or I will make good of my promise any attempt to show your intelligence will result in painful death of males of your family or a drop off to a bandit camp in case of females or perhaps I should blow this castle take your seat by force after I reduce rest the city to rabbles."

The man looked more and more terrified by each words he started looking left and right looking for something anything to take him out of this situation but he found nothing so he sighted and slumped further down and nodded his head in consent. He just lost his lordship if what the boy said was true if he stayed true to his honor he would never in this position now his father's word ring true. But alas it was too later as he was just a figure head a puppet at the hand of this boy no older than 14.

Naruto seeing that the man conceding was satisfied and pulled a document and presented it to the daimyo and said

"Approve this with this I'm the official daimyo of this land and you are just a substitute that will just look at day to day administration but any and all decision would be made by me my summons will occupy your office and will be a mean to keep you at check and your way to communicate with me. Try to sway them or harm them in any way the bombs will go off and then the boss summon would be summoned to destroy what is left. This arrangement will only last for a month then I will declare my lordship and appoint a proper guardian to take my place while I'm away. You will be moved to a safe location where you will stay with your family if they are alive till then that is, that depends on your actions from now on. Also I will be taking asuma,chiriku and Tou with me while other stay here and act as your protection."

With that said naruto shoved the document in his hand and had him approve it by signature written in daimyo's blood and his personal and state seal making the document iron clan naruto had him repeat the same process with other two copies one was filed with the state other he kept himself and the third was with maya in her realm. He had signed the fox contract which maya after a long rant allowed. True he can simply bind the strongest being to him with his rinne sharingan but he would not he will not as he would be no different than the humans themself. So, he had to take more nagging and belittling from maya but it was worth It he can sign more contracts if he wish due to his status, he will do so but he need proper summons to do so toads were beyond help they were corrupt even before human corrupted other but in toads case they did the corrupting even the snake were misunderstood as they act as their summoner says who is orochimaru and manda well there are some bad case but we cannot condemn all for action of one before giving them chance to prove them self. He wanted to find all the lost summon scrolls such as the chameleons, salamander and many more but that comes later or when opportunity present itself. So he left the capital under the care of other trusted 9 tails from kyubi's clan and with asuma ,chiriku and Tou in tow with their new daimyo towards kirigakure after locking the great city down tightly no one is to go out or come in for the month.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Four figure were faintly seen moving through the mist near kirigakure with the civil war going the troops were strained so border patrol were nearly non existent so he easily evaded what thin patrol there were along with his "companion" they had yet to speak to him any which he was glad for he did not wish conversation anyway now naruto donned full body light Armour with a hood (imagine grand-master feline Armour in black colour with hood instead of the pointed cap.) with kanji for gods servant in his right bicep barely visible, he done a shinigami mask made by uzumaki clan he then fortified it by adding his own blood written seals which filter air of poison and harmful substance, amplify technique released by mouth, help him breathe underwater and made it indestructible by human means even by chakra based techniques he did the same with his armor which gave him various benefits such as increased attack power by melee attack such as with sword immunity to elemental damage and poison damage.

One can say the Armour is enchanted it was in a sense but it was and also not at the same time, it was forged and made by finest smith within the kitsune clan made by bones, fossils left by ancient kitsune in short gods by humans standards and also material and metals unknown to human, there was also the kitsune clan symbol etched on its back. The Armour was not as affective against gods weapon or gods themselves but against human they were critically effective. He also had an elegant katana on his back with black sheath and handle. The sword was made by finest smith in the land of kitsune, made by a rare alloy forged by mixing unknown metals(to humans) found in meteoroids that crashed in the land of kitsune millions of years ago then enforced by secret sealing methods of kitsune used by ink enforced by maya's blood and handled encased in silk woven by her fur. 'Who would have thunk' that the kitsune were finest master in the art of Armour making and smiting you can even call them grand masters and he added some of his own seals so the sword would be further enforced and can only be wielded by him alone. They were "gifts" from maya who said she was just repaying him and did simply repay her debt to him when he released her and gave her seal that grants her immunity to human sealing methods and manipulations.

He did not care for her reasons but the Armour made him invincible to humans unless they posses godly weapons or chakra namely jinchuriki but in their case he have resistance not immunity he was UN-destruct able otherwise. And the sword without his seal was very unique in itself the sword have 50% chance to poison when the cut is deep enough with a neurotoxic poison so potent and rare even tsunade herself can't find antidote for it. And the blade was sharp sharp enough to penetrate even thickest human armor and even bijuu hides or armor. The group of 3 elite ninja and one god-like person among human walked in relative peace until Tou broke it by saying

" 'lord daimyo' why are we heading to kirigakure and why take only 3 guardians and us specifically."

Naruto stopped at and did some quick hand seal and a privacy seal was set and looked around for some time satisfied he turned to his 'companions' and said

"you have far too many questions. Fine I will answer them but just because you are a rare and exotic beauty.'at this she blushed no one had the gall to complement her since she matured everyone were either afraid of her or never saw her in such light'. we are heading to kirigakure to help end the civil war and no I'm not going to take over kirigakure just place better candidate in the ruling class and thus gain their alliance to me and well in a sense to fire nation. So, my act is not fully selfless. And for the second question well I cant risk more than 3 of you as you all are still wary of me and are not fully loyal to me with only three of you I can either defeat you or evade you if more of you I could get overwhelmed(not true) also you are the only few who were truly loyal to previous daimyo, yes! I know of the coup. But it dose not matter anymore as I have settled that before leaving. And why you three well ladies first you Tou are a true master of lightning techniques along with your friends I wish for you to help me truly master it while we are here with help of shadow clones I can do years worth of training in weeks I will explain it later. Also I wished to take you away from that despicable man as I know he made advances on you on many occasions. As for asuma well you I respect, you were able to break free of bullshit konohagakure feed to their shinobi. You have your own ideals and morals and hold value of every life human life or otherwise, you are also mostly free of corruption human posses. Lastly chiriku you also have good moral your ideals are good you are respectable person and truly understand what it means to be one with nature, you are also peace loving person and do not cause harm to others until it is to protect others or yourself but also because you and asuma share a deep bond of friendship which makes you both that much stronger as unit….. so dose that answer all of your questions."

Naruto finished looking at them there was a flash of recognition in their eyes then they shocked their head in a negative manner. So, they continue their trek but they came to a halt and soon have to scatter and the place they were standing was covered by lava so asuma cast wind breakthrough jutsu and the wind blow away all the mist and revealed a busty women with airburn colored hair wiping lava from her lips. They also saw they were surrounded by rebels so they regrouped with naruto in center with asuma and chiriku in front and Tou was in his back to cast long rage lightning jutsu. Naruto then silently asked them to take their mask off with they did the rebels tensed when they saw 3 of the ninjas moving their hand to their face but were shocked when they revealed, they revealed to be guardian shinobi of fire daimyo but naruto had yet to move. So they were still tense, sensing this naruto said

"We mean you no harm as a token of trust my guards have revealed their identity. But I cant as there are too many eyes around. I intend to assist you with your 'situation' so if we can talk like civil people we can discuss terms." the apparent leader the women with the lava kekkei genkai nodded and all the ninjas relaxed but kept their guards up. Soon they reached a large military camp with temporary tents ninja were everywhere the sound of weapons sharpening, weapon being forged was heard along with cries of anguish of those who were mourning their dead and shout if pain of the injured was also heard. They were lead to the largest tent no doubt their base of operation. Naruto was asked to leave his guards behind but he argued that Mei Terumi the leader of rebel seem intend to bring this ao person in so be bargained and was permitted to have one of his own guard he brought in Tou as asuma and chiriku can hold their ground till he can extract them. So, he was offered a seat opposite to Mei and Tou stood behind ready to take action as did ao behind Mei. The tension was thick the felt more intense. So naruto decided to began by saying

"for security reason can I place a silencing seal in this area." Mei nodded and naruto did some hand signs and the seals were in place. Satisfied he turned to Mei and said

"sorry for such privacy but it is necessary for what we discuss here if became known to some person's, it would be very incontinent."

Naruto paused looking at Mei for a reaction and was not disappointed when he saw she understood what he meant and started getting angry spy were no jokes after all but he salvaged by saying

" I'm not implying anything but it is better to be safe then sorry. Now to the main agenda before any other misunderstanding. We wish to extend assistance with your 'situation', but alas if we say it was out of our sense of justice and all it would be too suspicious. So, lets not waste time dancing around, my only wish is you let me decide who the next daimyo, off course whosoever it would be he/she, would be of royal family you naturally would be the mizukage. And before you shout in outrage I only want to do this so our effort would not be wasted by a corrupt person getting a position of such power, naturally you would also get say in such and also you will ally with me and with that fire nation naturally. In exchange I will end this war in the least bloody way possible for either side and how will only discussed only when you agree to my non negotiable terms if you want to add something I would consider it if they are acceptable."

He finished looking strait in Mei's eye and looking for something he saw nothing 'she is good' he thought her poker face was not flattering one bit she finally replied by saying

" we need time to discuss with my adviser's, you will be escorted to a tent please stay in there till you are here, by the end of the day we will have our reply."

She finished with the same poker face but many thought were running through her mind. With that naruto left and was escorted to his tent along with his guard. While Mei was thinking If what the man said was true he truly had a way to stop this pointless civil war in the least bloody way possible she was fine with it. But there was risk his demand were outrageous while she had no problem allying to fire nation it was very good to her she would have a nation as her ally even before she won the war provided the man have the authority to do so. So, she called her advisers and the meeting began after she cleared the agenda there were loud mummers and she was surprised no one had shouted in outrage she was not disappointed when surprisingly ao shouted out

"you can't be seriously considering this Mei. This person just show up out of no where in our 'secret camp' which even the mizukage cannot find, with 3 guardian shinobi of fire nation and offered us help that itself is suspicious but then there is his outrageous demands for such assistance. We cant possibly let him decide who the next daimyo is even if you have a say in it. I say we capture him and his guards then force the information out of him even with those three by his side we can easily overwhelm them."

Many nodded in agreement with ao. Mei sighted they were to impulsive sometimes so she decided to be voice of reason and argued by saying

" we will do no such thing if he can back up what he offered, he can be a very influential person in the court of the daimyo or closely related to him. We cannot afford to have a daimyo angered with us, and a one with such power. And from the way he carried himself and dressed I can safely conclude that he is not a civilian himself and he also showed skill in fuinjutsu that itself is valuable to us as we currently lack many people with such skill and with jinchuriki as our adversary we can use seal masters or a even a adept in such skills. And if he truly can end this was without any further bloodshed I will take it even if the price would be my death or even if I have to offer my body for his sick pleasures I will do so without batting my eyes. But alas he did not demand such things and his reasons are just. And he did not went to mizukage with knowledge of our current base of operation we only survived so far because he cannot find us. So we cant trust him that much least and he walked in a potential enemy camp with only three ally do you truly believe he would come here without a way to escape If things did not went as planned, then we will not only loose an ally and gain a strong enemy but also will gain no information out of our trouble."

She finished her long speech and looked around seeing her word have reached them she was satisfied. So, the council meeting went on for hours where they discussed what are the merits and demerits and if it is worth to take the risk. In the end Mei decided to risk it. So she along with ao and chojuro were moving towards the tent where naruto is, soon they reached their destination and Mei had ao announce their presence and entered after a minute as saw naruto was seated in the round table with his guards standing besides him. So, took seat opposite to her and her guards did the same. After a while of pause she said

" after having a chance to properly discuss your preposition we have come to the decision that that we will accept your offer but we will like to add some of our own terms and conditions."

She finished saying in her business tone. Naruto nodded and said

"As long as they are within reason I have no problem. And since we are to be ally I can finally reveal my identity but I will ask you to not reveal it to anyone out of this room can I trust you with that Mei-san"

Mei nodded now she have no doubt in her mind that this person was very important in daimyo court as he is not only escorted by 3 of the guardian ninja but was guarding his identity so fiercely. So, she and her guards looked on In anticipation as he took his hood off revealing spiky red hair his font hair were long it reached till his eyebrows side were trimmed short but not too short and he had a long ponytail which reached his waist how he fit that in that hood was a mystery to them. With his hood down he reached for his mask and he slowly removed it to reveal a handsome face, his face was angular with no baby fat to people who already don't know may mistake him for a adult. His skin is light toned no longer tan his eyes were light blue with white linings here and there. Iris were smaller than the average.

Naruto placed his mask in front of him on top of the table. He interlaced his fingers together wile placing his arms on the table and said in a business tone

"well before we proceed and discuss your T&C's I will reveal some more information so that it would not create any future misunderstanding. My name is naruto otustsuki, formerly known as naruto uzumaki namikaze. And I'm current daimyo of fire nation if you have any doubt about my claim you can confirm it from my bodyguards but if you wish to confirm it with your spies I believe it is impossible as at the movement I have locked the city down completely till the end of this month."

He finished Mei and her bodyguard were stunned they looked at naruto's guard for confirmation and they nodded and they confirmed by nodding now a wide eyed Mei was looking at naruto as if he had grown a second head. In front of her was the former son of hokage and current daimyo. He must have taken the seat by force. As he is no way in relation to the now former daimyo. She got serious if this man was capable of such thing he has to be skilled. To take over a nation so shortly. He is dangerous now she was doubting her own decision maybe he wanted to do the same here and telling them was just a ploy to deceive them. Naruto noticed how tense Mei was but said nothing and waited patiently. The air was thick with tension everyone were serious and patiently waited to let Mei come to a decision. The air of seriousness and tension was broken when there was a poof of smoke on top of naruto's head when the smoke cleared it revealed a red furred fox with its long ears down and looking cute.

This got different reaction from everyone naruto sighted and rubbed his nose in frustration, Tou and Mei had stars in their eyes looking at the furry and cute fox. Ao was alert no doubt this was a summon. Finally the fox spoke

"there is a problem they went through it and are currently held up in office."

Naruto and Tou understood but Mei and ao were confused so naruto cleared it up

" Aiko no need to be discreet they are our ally you can divulge the information(not all "he added mentally"). what she meant is that some of my guardian shinobi have rebelled for some nonsense about one king ,I thought I cleared that up. But do not worry yourself with such matter Mei-san. Aiko please have Maya take care of all those nuisance do as you deem necessary but make sure to do no property damage. Once the skirmish is done have Maya officially instate herself the guardian have her show them her version of 'it' and inform the most trusted council member about my identity and also hers too anyone who rebels crush them no mercy."

The fox nodded and poof-ed off to her mistress who from naruto sensed was not far off from his position. Boy she would be pissed but once he released Kameyo it would be settled. But now he need to get her sooner than he planned. So, he took a deep breath and looked at Mei and said

"it looks like I have to end my business here quickly. So, if you don't mind I would like to end the negotiations as soon as possible."

The negotiation went well there were bumps here and there but that whats negotiation are. In the end they agreed on following terms naruto and Mei would be married though only in paper they would still be exclusive. Also he managed to get back all the uzumaki valuables plundered and managed to negotiate to either erase the smith and armorer of the uzumaki forging techniques also the fuinjutsu techniques from the artisan or take them with him to soon to be rebuild-ed uzu. But in exchange he had to teach new forging techniques and he promised to extract a strong metal alloy abundantly present in kirigakure but too deep in earth crust. Also he had to set trade contract where kirigakure got more than fare price on some of "his" county goods while he gets the same treatment from them. While also providing sealing techniques konohagakure made over years not the strong one but one of equal strength. And much more finer thing all was written and sighed.

So, in 3 days time after his fox are done scouting and gaining all info possible then he would sneak in there and kidnap the mizukage and free him from his genjutsu and then have him declare end of civil war and the manipulation done by that of uchiha clan. Naturally many would hate konohagakure but like naruto cared. Once he freed Kameyo he would leave the very next day of-course after getting all information he get can get on Utakata then leave after clearing things with the kirigakure council as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a silent night mizukage was late at work, lately he was thinking why suddenly he started hating the bloodline users, the deeper he thunk he felt more disoriented and even blackout some times but his body moved and did things like he would not do if he was himself. And also he was not able to access his mind space he did not liked see the turtle but his inability to access his own mind space was alarming yet if he get any closer to it all he saw before having yet another blackout was a pair of hypnotically blazing red eyes then he did not remembered anything so he tried again and again. Yet he never succeeded. He was silently sitting there with his fingers interlaced and thinking hard and deep why would all happening around happens but that throbbing pain in his head came back but he ignored it and kept thinking and it hit him he was being manipulated in some way either by a genjutsu or some short of fuinjutsu.

It had to be a seal as he is a kage level jinchuriki he was practically immune to genjutsu but some genjutsu were rumored to be able to control a bijuu so naturally a jinchuriki but the only human strong enough to do that was madara uchiha but that person was known to be dead for a long time. But what if someone strong enough have come around it was also rumored that someone pulled kyubi out of its jinchuriki then used a ocular based genjutsu considering his spies said that it had unusual red eyes yagura quickly connected to sharingan an ancient and powerful do jutsu, to control the kyubi to attack konohagakure. But before he could ponder further he felt a hand on his shoulder. Now if this had happened to a normal person they would have just jolted in surprise or yelled in fright but he is a ninja so his hand quickly reached for his staff but it was too late he was paralyzed. He quickly associated this with use of fuinjutsu as he was a kage and a jinchuriki he has trained himself to understand and detect fuinjutsu.

He then felt air being sucked in backward direction then being pulled back. He was soon knocked out by naruto. Naruto looked winded even though he was able to access one of his kaa-chan realms but it took it out of him he was winded he did not had access to even byakugan, yet the only reason he was able to pull yagura here is because he had his mother's blessing. So naruto sat down and let his reserves fill as time flowed was stilled here he do not need to hurry. Once his pools filled he got up and placed his hand in yagura's head and entered his mind space on the doors he saw a pair of mangekyou sharingan staring right at him he let out a burst of chakra and dispelled the genjutsu placed there.

He entered the mind space and saw a big caged with a huge turtle like creature tiled in painfully looking chains. Naruto saw a big gate blocking his access to Kameyo's chamber so he took a deep breath and stared reverse engineering the seal mentally. It was fairly simple seal, crude to be gentle. So he started drawing the counter seals to release all the seal and soon was finished he then took a deep breath and did a ram hand sing and released the seal soon there was a metal grinding against metal like screech then the gates opened and the chains holding the beast started fading the beast screamed in pain as the process is painful. In the end the release process was done and he looked at the beast as it shrunk-ed as soon it was in human size it took a humanoid figure soon the figure reassembled as a female figure. Soon the light cleared it showed a woman who looked to be near 25 she wore a ocean blue kimono colour with large sleeves and white flowers in it. It covered her completely the only skin that was shown was her face and the as she hid her hands in the kimono sleeves and her foot too was covered by kimono she has long ocean blue hair tied in a single bun on top of head and two bangs on her side (imagine haku in 'her', sorry his battle attire). she has red eyes with yellow pupils. Her face is beautiful and very angular with pale complexion, she had a perfect face except for a scar like line going from her right eyebrow till her upper jaw yet it only added to her beauty, she had a slender figure clearly visible as her kimono cling tightly to her body.

Kameyo swayed and was about to fall if not for naruto who caught her. She slowly opened her eyes yet it took some time her to compose herself. When she finally composed herself she focused her gaze straight into his eyes which he finds quite captivating. When she held her gaze he was ready for a shove or something and then a rant on how he was not worthy of her presence or how dare he touch her, well that is what he expected from Maya so setting her as a standard he braced himself. But was surprised when Kameyo just blushed and buried her face in her long kimono sleeves after releasing a squeak. He was surprised by her action understandably considering he was seeing a mighty bijuu acting shy and timid.

But before he could question her he sensed a presence far behind what used to be the cage's gate and felt something coming over his direction. He scooped Kameyo in his arm earning another squeak from her and jumped far away avoiding what looked to be chains weird for a ninja to use it as primary weapon. When he got look of his assailant he saw a man wearing a black cloak with red border lining and red clouds. He wore a spiral mask with only one eye hole and black spiky hair showed in his head. The person was quite tall taller than the average he looked more than 6 feet but naruto was too busy to pinpoint that. For some weird reason he felt he have seen this person somewhere, but as far as he remembered he has not seen this person before.

He had no time to pounder as he saw his enemy tense and ready to pounce so he quickly formed 3 clone and stationed them to protect weakened Kameyo and ran to meet his opponent head on naruto can only use taijutsu so as to not damage yagura's mental health as he needed him still sane and safe. His opponent matched his sprint his chain flying behind him naruto found it odd and so prepared himself to substitute at movements notice he made a punching motion to his opponent on his face but was surprised when his fist literally went through his adversaries face. Naruto then saw the chain coming straight for him so he quickly substituted himself with one of the clones protecting Kameyo soon the clone was dispersed the information he got was valuable his clone was for a lack of term teared In half witch meant it was not physically inflicted but by some other means either by chakra or chakra based techniques.

Naruto quickly concluded he cannot take this opponent alone as he already was weakened from first using one of his mothers realm then entering a persons mind space forcefully then releasing a strong genjutsu then a crude seal as gently as possible. So, he with a heavy heart decided to call up on Maya he knew she is pissed right now and would rant on and on. But he had no choice so he bit his thumb and went trough hand sing for summoning technique and slammed his hand down. Smoke quickly covered the area and once it cleared it showed Maya in her human form she had a scowl in her face when she saw naruto but when she saw who he was holding her face soften but it soon turn into an angry growl as she shoved him and took Kameyo in her arms. Naruto just let her do so and simply flipped and stood ready to take any attacks his opponent was still trying to analyse the new arrival so naruto knew he will act soon so naruto made 3 clones to keep him engaged.

The clone engaged their opponent keeping him busy. Naruto meanwhile approached Maya, she was holding Kameyo in a fireman hold as gently as possible she had a soft smile as she looked at her shy sister but when she noticed him she was about to rant but stopped when he held his arm up in stop motion and had a serious look. Naruto soon spoke

"we do not have time for your petty insults and rants. It seems like the person who set the genjutsu had a contingency plan his a….. projection of some short has appeared and is assaulting. He has a ability to make himself ah… fade partially and fully I haven't tested his abilities limits or analyzed it. He also seem to be reluctant to use anything but taijutsu and his weapons but that can be a feint. Be cautious he make me very uncomfortable. Oh! We cannot use anything but taijutsu or maybe bukijutsu and even your chakra to level 3 but that is limit our aim is to do no damage to yagura."

Maya looked impassively at naruto had he done this some other time, ordering her around like this specially after grandly pissing her off like he did he would least die 3 times before she was charmed. But he had freed one of her sisters and this person he his fighting seem to posses a terrifying ability and naruto looked weakened. She was worried deep inside but on surface nothing showed. She then looked at the man which demanded so much caution and her blood boiled at the site of the man. He was the same person who teared her up from kushina then put her…. HER! In his control. She was furious but remembered how important it was to not harm yagura.

So she went straight at level 3 and lunged and furiously attacked him destroying naruto clones in the process. But naruto was just annoyed and this gave him time to analyse the mans technique. so, he was able to break It down, the man with use of his ocular abilities granted by mangekyou, as every one was unique in a way other than the common techniques like susanoo ,Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. That alone made him dangerous as this fable stage of sharingan was only achieved by limited few that he can count on his fingers from group of small people who awaken sharingan from a relatively less populated clan for a person to posses it she/he have to be one in a billions or so human born. Then his strange ability his ocular powers let him teleport his body or parts of his body to a dimension unique to him he guessed as he cannot feel him in his mothers dimension but those were not the only dimension but ownership of any dimension were reserved to gods no way this man had permission of one. But a possibility as all of the abilities of mangekyou was actually blessing of gods damn now he had to read those fat books again. But he cannot, no will not go through it again it took a lifetimes literally if he stack up all hours jointly put by his clones in that damn thing he can tally it up to lifespan of 2 average people. But this is the most advance space–time ninjutsu he has seen far exceeding that of nidaime hokage created and the version minato uses.

So he had only one option go to one person he can go to get knowledge of all deities and their doings, his mother. He wanted to meet her sooner as soon as he gained ability to so so but the other deities would not take kindly of that so he persisted now he got the results. With space-time ninjutsu being thrown left to right and chakra of two of forces of nature by his side with his own powers in his mothers dimension they cannot pinpoint him even if they are watching him. So, he made some clones to guard him and Kameyo the time will be still when he talks to his mother but better safe then sorry. So, he took a deep breath and sat in a meditative position and closed his eyes.

Soon naruto opened his eyes and looked in front of him he saw a huge castle made of white marble like material resembling the surface he was on "the moon" his mothers 'prison' but he will free her someday. He just sighted and entered the castle taking in the sights it was marvelous, a beauty any human architect can't achieve even if given unlimited resources. He soon reached the throne room and finally saw her sitting in her throne in all her glory her pale skin shining in the moon light her white robe contrasting with her long hairs she looked Divine rightly so she is a goddess. She is just as beautiful as he remembered her when they last met. Kaguya realizing who he is and smiled, she stood up and opened her arms wide beckoning him to embrace her. So, naruto smiled and ran to her and embraced her desperately clutching to her as if she is just fragment of his imagination and will vanish in thin air and this was just some cruel trick played on him. Naruto reached her height now at 6 feet while kaguya was tall for humans women she is a goddess. He was crying he realized, but he did not care he was finally in his mothers embrace. They just stood there embracing each other as kaguya clutched to him just as strongly afraid her son was just a illusion her near maddening brain was showing her. Her own eyes watering.

Soon they had enough and they parted slightly. Kaguya just caressed his cheeks lovingly. She got hold of his face and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. His eyes grew wide as he felt her lips caressing his he felt confused but soon pleasure took hold of him and he moaned. His mother plunged her tongue in his mouth. Her taste was is like nothing he felt before she simply tasted divine. He closed his eyes and kissed her back but soon his eye grew wide open as pained expression took hold of his face. He felt his body was tearing, his blood boiling and his bone being powered to dust so he tried his best to concentrate in the pleasure he was receiving from the kiss, the intimate kiss. Soon the pain passed and he felt relaxed his mother held him still. He regained his composure and they parted but were at arms length.

He looked at her with confused look and she explained

"i just accelerated purification of your uzumaki blood and it's ascend to ootsutsuki blood now you pure blooded ootsutsuki. That's why you felt so much pain as changes your body was to feel over long time happened in seconds. So, I had to give you something else to focus on. And humans seems to like this mundane exchange of fluids and naked cuddle so I distracted you with that pleasure. That is least I could do as your mother."

Naruto just blushed his mother did not even realized how inappropriate was of her to kiss him or exchange fluids with him was as she puts it, yet he felt strangely turned on by it. Considering she is his only and true love as a mother or anything else, he will not mourn death of any human he meets or even Maya but if something were to happen to his mother… or her affection for him wavered he will loose his will to live again she was his strength and his weakness. So, he just nodded and said

"so kind of you mother, but it was unnecessary. If it means to feel that pain a million time over to see you free and smiling I will willingly go through it and with a smile on my face. I'm sorry mother this human body is so incompetent."

He finished kneeling in the end. He missed the guilty look in face of his mother. Now kaguya was more broken on inside her son would suffer so much for her ,for her little pleasures. Yet, all she intended to do when she met him was to use him to free her then extract vengeance on kami by killing her creations but as time passed her haltered and anger fade she came to love him. The more she watch over his 'threads of faith in the twilight' and more she saw his daily life more she come to love him. She was unable to resist his purity, even with all the suffering he faced he never wished harm on those who inflicted pain on him. Never had any selfish motive to his action no matter how otherwise he claimed. His love for her was pure and absolute. But she braved herself telling him her past intention out of her suffering would only break him. She could not stand for such thing. She put her hand her hand in his shoulder and had him stand up.

As soon as he was up she had him sit on throne and she herself sat In his lap with her hand looped around his neck, while she realized it is inappropriate by human standard but she is a goddess. And she yearned to hold him so she did not care. Naruto was uncomfortable not uncomfortable-uncomfortable but he was struggling to control this strange urge he was feeling , and the feeling of his mother's bosoms on his face her slender body clutched to his body and feel of her waist on his arms. As he held her waist to keep her sturdy. Her long sliver hair tickling his skin, her smell teasing his nose. It was driving him mad with strange urges he felt. But he charmed his urge and looked at his mother's face. She looked at him with her milky eyes and said

"now I believe we have much to discuss now that the greetings are done."

Naruto nodded and he asked her all he needed to know abut rinnegan, sharingan, byakugan or any other things he may have missed or was lacking in his knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A pale eyelid open to show pale milky white eyes with no pupil suddenly veins stated bulging on the eyeline. It was a whole new experience to see chakra, as now he can finer details even his supernatural senses can't pick. But him gaining the dojutsu so suddenly and added with his supernatural senses caused him to overcharge the effect. He can now see past the cloths people wear and see faint outline of what he can assume was their naked frame. But it was not clear bare skin he saw maya's and Kameyo's outline then he look the man Maya was chasing. Unusual lines could be seen marred through half of his body so he concentrated now he can see clay like model of the person as opposed of wire framed one he saw earlier with more concentration he can now see clear skin he memorized the mans face he had a feeling he has seen this face before, also he was curious of the pale white skin the man had that resembled white zetsu. But filed it for later. After some time of observing he concluded the person have to go on cool-down period of 10 seconds which was quite a weakness.

As his mother had informed him this technique is named kamui another blessing by the gods it allows access to one of the dimension of god. This blessing was passed by the divine spirits. Apparently the intensity of the technique also depend on persons personal skill as opposed to rage and hatred required to fully acquire the other ones. This guy was weak here so naruto had to be careful if he actually face him in real world as his skill will differ. As naruto notice the 10 seconds cool-down time is to pass he quickly moves behind the distracted opponent and killed him by simply decapitating him. But had to quickly jump back to dodge maya's quick swipe by her claws and observed the fading body of his opponent in slight annoyance.

He stood there silently observing their surrounding, satisfied that yagura was not hurt he looked at Maya and said

"we will leave as soon as I recover, take Kameyo with you and see to her recovery. Also, I do apologize for placing such a burden on you. But I can only trust you with such responsibility. And this will give you power and position to protect your sisters as I free them. Once you are done with those fossils work on slowly replacing those in place of power with your sisters and trusted kinsmen. I will contact you and ask for you when I am about to free one of your sisters."

Naruto finished and looked at Maya and she looked satisfied. She nodded her head signifying her consent on the matter. So, they sat there waiting for naruto's chakra to refill and his fatigue to settle. Soon he was well rested and felt rejuvenated. He then looked at Maya who sat beside Kameyo laughing and happily chatting with her. It would have been heart warming to him had he cared for either one of them one bit. So he cleared his throat and informed them that he was ready to teleport them to capital city. Once done he looked at yagura he was still out. So he put a hand on his shoulder and teleport-ed them to the elemental nation.

Mei was pacing around she was nervous and worried if naruto was killed she will not only had to face the wrath of his Guardian's but of that of fire nation. As the war mongers and the greedy will cease that opportunity to take over kirigakure even water nation. That is if she survived yagura's on-slaughter. She now doubted the wisdom of her decision. But soon her worries settled as she felt the air distort and the reality and space itself tear, and naruto emerged with yagura was on his shoulder like a sack of potato as soon as he was completely out he throw him in the floor on front of Mei without care. Listening to a thud sound from their leaders quarter many ninja rushed to investigate but were shocked to see the mighty kage lying in the ground defeated.

Naruto tiring of shocked silence by the occupants cleared his throat and said,

"i have done my part. So, I expect you all do yours. Approach the city with their bond kage and have him confess him being placed in genjutsu by a uchiha. I doubt he will resist to do so. Thus that will end the bloodline war also tell them somehow konohagakure was involved, that is not entirely untrue. But have yagura executed for the folly as a kage here (offering Mei some files which she took.) is proof of such. Then Mei-san establish yourself as the kage once everything is settled and once safe trade route is establish support will come form fire nation and we will have the formal marriage. And other contracts will be set, within this year kirigakure will be back to at full functioning capacity since I have cut konohagakure off its funds and support I will be able to direct more mission towards you (and sunagakure he mentally thought)."

He finished Mei nodded accepting his proposal. Other ninja present also nodded showing their gratitude so he nodded back and moved towards his tent where his own guard waited he nodded to them and went to his own study also asking Tou to join she seemed nervous and alarmed so he just smiled kindly towards her to set her heart at ease one they were seated he said,

"well i am done here, but it will take a month to settle things here so I would like to have training from you. As I have mentioned before I am able to make many shadow clone what you might not know is it is originally use to spy as once dispersed what the clone learned the original learns but most cant apply this to training because they do not had so much chakra or mental capabilities as this technique puts lots of strain to brain can even results in user going to comatose state or even death. I have used this technique before so I know my limit. Also if you wish I can train you ,asuma and chiriku on many ninja art you all seem to be lacking."

Tou seem to be thinking deeply but nodded in consent soon enough so naruto excused her and asked her to inform her colleague's. Naruto then looked keenly at the painting he had made of the man responsible for kirigakure's and partially his too but for that he will thank the man if he ever meet him in person as that is what set naruto apart from the average and made him into what he is now a titan, a demigod. Naruto believe he has seen this man somewhere but can't pinpoint where from so he took a deep breath and searched his memory for the man he did not find him in his recent memory so he regretfully visited his early and painful memories where he suffered of loneliness and where he questioned his own existence where he wanted to end himself to spare himself of his own loneliness but kaguya saved him he will never forged that, but setting those foreboding thoughts aside he looked on and a photograph flashed of in his mind his "father" with 3 young children his genin team naruto guessed.

He instantly recognized kakashi hatake by his face mask and silver hair and Rin Nohara her being only few who noticed him it saddened him somewhat that she did not survive the war but such is nature of war loved one dies some mourn some go out seeking vengeance. But the last one caught his interest black hair that were spiked coal black eyes a tell-tell sign of uchiha clan obito if he recalled correctly obito uchiha. Now that he had image of obito in his mind he tried to picture this person to be a bit mature half face with scars of the person he saw he found a perfect match. Interesting if memory serves him right obito also died in war crushed by rocks as the cave collapsed burying half his body to save kakashi. On his dying breath he gave his recently gained sharingan to kakashi allowing him to gain now his moniker kakashi of the sharingan eyes. But for him to be the same person he fought, the same person who ripped Maya out of his "mother", the same person who took control of Maya then had her rampage konohagakure forcing minato to seal her, the same person who cast the genjutsu which caused such suffering and bloodshed in kirigakure.

Now it made sense uchiha are contrary to popular belief are not clan of people ruled by hatred but clan of people who felt love in such degree even the famed senju could not match their intensity, yet that love made them venerable to follow path of darkness and hatred if something were to happen to one they loved like madara when his sole surviving sibling died. This one seemed to fell in same curse as all those naruto recalled he loved Rin unconditional even if she had fan girlish love for other that other being his teammate kakashi it disgusted naruto, he found this human notion stupid as they peruse the glorious but hallow person while ignoring one who truly cared and loved them in lieu of fake notions of perfection sewn in their mind by society.

Kakashi was broken human even at that time as he faced war, war which resulted in his father committing subside for being ridiculed for his noble action of saving life of his fellow ninja while forsaking the mission. His mother long since dead he gained fear of breaking any law and facing the same fate as his father. But what broke him more was first death of obito to save him then Rin by his own hand no less as Rin threw herself in front of his chidori to save konohagakure from the bijuu sealed within herself by enemy.

If obito is alive which may be because someone used the same technique used to create white zetsu. Hashirama's cell, but last naruto remembered the body was secured in secret section of cemetery guarded by anbu. But kushina's delivery was guarded not only by anbu but minato himself yet obito still succeeded. Damn! That's why he believed a body should be cremated and remains should be returned to mother nature. As it will not only save space used for graveyard, but also save the remains of the dead from getting desecrated while not spreading diseases due the decaying corpses lying underground with best attempts to preserve them. And if obito gained such knowledge or god forbid saw it, he would be broken and ready to be shaped and used as the person who saved him most likely the same person who is plotting to unknowingly free his mother.

'What a mess' naruto thought while it was good to have a back up obito was proving to be too much of a hassle to be worth the trouble he caused. So naruto summoned black zetsu the will of his mother not the white zetsu. As soon as he was present naruto said,

"I have enough of your games I want to know all you know and have constant support from you. We both share the same goal that is to save my mother. I have learned of obito's identity and his actions in kirigakure and konohagakure. We can fight each other out of petty zealously or work together to make our work easier. While your plan to have obito do all work and then madara stage my mothers return is good but have a glaring flaw it involves too many people and too much risk. While I have a safe way I already posses enough chakra of Maya and Kameyo to power the Gedo Mazo soon I will have chakra of rest of the sisters then we can simply summon the statue in one of mothers dimension and power it up and when juubi is waken in a weaken form we can subdue it and let it come to full power then I perform a ritual to call the prison-ed soul of mother to its husk and she can brake the curse placed on her by her own self.

Give me this chance if I fail we can go with your plan but you are to not sabotage me in anyway. And this way mother would have time to rest before jumping in a battle against humankind and her "son's" who are sure to intervene."

Black zetsu looked at him intensely scrutinizing him for any lies or deception soon he was satisfied and nodded he can agree with that as long as he can save HIS mother he will work with this delusional human this way his mother will be sure to win and then erase this filthy creature of kami. Sighting black zetsu provided all information naruto need to know (I am not going to bore you all writing such details and myself) and then left. Naruto carefully listened and keenly stored away all the information for later not believing once he was informed all but only what was needed. Damn he cant rely on the foxes and zetsu for information he have to set his own network but that comes for later. The information that zetsu provided was lot to digest the prophecy, the akatsuki and many much act of human treachery. He just slumped in his deck and looked at the papers work left for him and sighted.

He then pulled a necklace made of bone like material with a amulet baring yin-yang symbol. It is his most prized possession this is the gift his mother gave him when they parted. Made from her bones she made using her kekkei genkai it also had her blessing it let him access her power and assists him using her dimensions. Also made him stronger when moon is out. He rubbed the amulet for a while and finally donned the amulet. As soon as he had it on he felt a stinging sensation as the amulet bond to his body. He looked at the moon as he felt more power surging through him. He smiled as he saw a feint image of his mother in the moon then went on doing the paperwork left after ignoring them for so long. He hummed the tone of the lullaby his mother sung for him.


End file.
